


Your Guiding Hand Through The Darkness

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Two part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: A split story of how Colm and Neimi feel about growing together and falling in love.





	Your Guiding Hand Through The Darkness

~Colm~

After losing everyone, everything, nothing to my name, just a dusty old house. There was nothing left for me at such a young age. Screaming, sinking, and weakening, frozen in solitude, loneliness scarred to every bone and fiber. Adults giving me pitiful glances, looking down on me as I'm left to live in isolation.

Thievery only to survive; food, clothes, water, money, anything I could take to keep me going. Countless bruises and scars planted on my body from continuous fighting and skirmishes. Broken glass bones, paper-thin skin, constantly training and building my body to survive in this cruel world.

And then, a famine hit the village and adjacent ones, crops were not growing, clouds refused to drop rain, many died of starvation and dehydration. A dusty, hot, empty home. The end looked imminent, but as I was walking through the streets, a warm smile met my blank face. Giving me rations of bread and water, escorting me to her home to receive proper medical care and a bathing. Something warm lit in my heart, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being looked down upon.

A sea of pink hair filled my eyes, warm caring hands bandaged me, feeding me, and making me at home. Tears filtered from my eyes, unknown emotions coming out of me without a form of consent.

"It's okay to cry, papa says that real men cry, it shows them that they are strong enough to show their emotions to all." She wiped my tears away with a handkerchief, smiling brightly at me, granting me a fraction of love and peace.

Something about her just made my heart shine, with that light from her own embodiment, she was something I've always dreamed of. A light in the darkness, a ray of hope.

~

As children, we grew up together closely, living with her family now, it was as if I was reborn into a new and loving family. They welcomed me, even when I was tainted with blood and sin. I still kept my distance, but their warm aura always seemed to draw me back to the place I felt home at.

She grew faster than I did, getting taller and more beautiful with each day when looking at myself, I seemed to be lacking in any physical department, my feathery hair not helping either.

Her hair grew longer, brighter, and every day seemed to make herself into a being of perfection. She began to take interest in unladylike things, she asked me to teach her how to use a blade, though I refused. Though with permission, I quickly taught her the skill of archery. She picked it up quickly, the wind coursing through her hair with every shot, almost as if this was entirely natural for her, the wind is her element.

With her growing body, she never seemed to lose that warm smile and gentle touch. Soon, as growing teenagers, my body grew in an instant. My voice dropped, hair grew more, muscles growing with training and a sharper sense of the world around me. Everything was confusing, spiraling in what seemed to be a vortex.

Emotions became unstable, and it was hard to control my growing anger and sadness. Though, her velvet voice and warming hands always brought me back together.

It was in those times that I realized I needed her, that she was meant to be my partner through life. Without any feelings of love, I felt a stronger connection with her than anyone else, being someone I'm fully devoted to, and willing to risk even the extreme for.

Bullies in the village would try to pick on her and pull on her hair, cueing me to punch them until one was unconscious, and the others ran away. Her crying pissed me off, but only because they were caused by someone else.

"C-Colm, it's okay, they didn't do it too hard this time." She cried more as she bandaged me up and tried to heal me as best as she could with the medicine provided. "You don't need to fight other people for me, you'll only get hurt because of it.

"It's not anything serious of an injury, plus those bastards keep messing with you, someone has to protect you. You're too weak to take care of yourself, someone has to watch your back, and you can watch my back too." Her eyes sparkled, my face flushed and I turned my head away. "Don't take that the wrong way, it's not like I'm a nice person."

She only smiled, her tears disappearing, continuing to care for me, without even thinking, she acted. Neimi had the vibe of someone aiming to be a godlike, a Valkyrie. No one sees her true self, no one sees her strength.

No one else in this whole world knows her love, no one, only me.

~

Traveling and fighting with the Princess of Renias herself, was different. We were all grown up now, but now, all we did have was each other. Our village destroyed, our home burnt to the ground, there was nothing left.

It affected Neimi the most, though I believe she uses those memories to fight, protecting the last breath of who she once was. The job of fighting and standing by Eirika's side was tasking none the least.

She grew so much more than I would have ever dreamed. She was still the same crybaby, but she was determined, she could hold her own in a fight, and she was a formidable ally to have in this fight against Grado. It seems even the others think so too, that's without the question that she's left with a lot of growth for improvement.

"Neimi, stop being so rash, I can take care of myself, and I have to watch out for you." Putting my hand on her head, I rush in to pierce yet another enemy.

"Colm, I can protect myself, and I'm going to protect you too!" She rushes past me, only for me to be captivated by that aura I've known for years.

I will protect her.

Little does she know, she's always protected me.

~Neimi~

At first, everything about him seemed to be so mysterious, those bruises seemed to multiply every day. I've heard rumor from the other children that he lost his parents, and he's living alone. They also say he is a criminal, stealing from others, and hurting others if it comes to it. He seemed really scary when they talked about him, but once I saw him, he didn't look that intimidating.

I talked to him for only a second, exchanging greetings. Immediately I wanted to help him, I wanted to take some weight off of his heavy burdens. I consulted mother and father about him, and they were hesitant, but with my tears, they just couldn't refuse to try.

We welcomed him into our home and he looked amazed, it's like he forgot what a family really was as if his never actually existed.

He was sure to keep his distance, but I'm sure deep down, Colm was happy to have some type of place to call home. He had his moments where he would warm up to everyone. Even grew accustomed to calling my parents by mother and father. He was inspiring to say the least; strong, determined, mindful, patient, and careful. His skills as a thief helped him in that aspect, but him as a thief doesn't make him the person he truly is.

 

As we both started to grow, I noticed some obscure differences in his behavior. He became much more affectionate, needy, and dependent on others. It's not like he'd admit it, but he did seem to put his trust in people, something I thought I would never see.

He slept so soundly, peaceful and tranquil. Colm sleeping was the only real time I saw him at such peace, if it weren't for that, he would only look grumpy and dissatisfied all the time.

It was as if, all his fears and lies melted away with his dreaming. Something I wish I could do for him.

~

One day I caught him secretly sword training, he was so stunning and mesmerizing. It felt encouraging to see him practicing the way of the blade, though I know he only does it as a means of protection.

I begged him for days to teach me how to use a sword, but he was hesitant and always refused my request due to concerns and fear from my parents. They actually agreed with him, but we all came to the agreement that I could learn to use a bow.

We spend hours every day practicing, it was hard at first, but it was really simple as it became pretty natural with my every move. The wind seemed to push me forward, helping encourage me to let my arrow fly and strike my target down.

It was hard to tell, but I could tell Colm was impressed. I would always give him such warm smiles, and he would always turn his head away, having a soft smile on his face at the same time.

"We're not done yet, you've still got so much to learn!" He announced and set up my targets of higher difficulty for practice.

Something Colm doesn't know about himself is how inspiring he is. He likes to hide his emotions, even when they come out. Though, that determined look in his eyes always sparks something within my soul.

I want to be strong just like him.

~

Losing my village, my home, my parents, it was devastating. Heaven forbids I was dreaming it all, but Colm at my side, it only made it feel more real. We were vastly grown and capable by then. But there was nothing left for either of us there.

I wanted to throw my life away, I felt lifeless, I even lost the mirror that my father gave me as a gift, nothing felt alive anymore. I wanted to give up, and accept my fate, leaving everything behind.

Except for a certain somebody, wouldn't let me fall into darkness so easily. He was much more caring, dedicated, and stronger now. Instead of letting me give up, he pushed me to strive for better, while staying at my side.

If it wasn't for Colm, I don't think I would be alive. He's my hero, he protected me and cared for me when I had nothing left in this world. We weren't fighting for ourselves now, we were fighting for one another.

Excitement courses through the veins, all the way to the toes, and is released in an instant. We were partners in a cruel world, and if that meant hurting somebody, I would do it and more if it meant protecting the only person in my life who loves me.

Joining with Princess Eirika was nerve-wracking, to say the least, every fight seemed to look dimmer. Colm always kept his eyes on me, protecting me, and looking out for me. Eirika and Innes seem to share that same relationship, but I wanted to be strong enough to protect him as well as myself.

I asked people for tips on how I can become a much stronger person mentally, and they all gave me the advice of having more confidence in myself.

Colm seemed to notice my new attitude, but he still never treated me differently. No longer did I want to be treated like a child, I want to protect him now.

~

In battle, he pushed me to the side, ignoring the fact that I could take care of myself. He was only brash and decided to take care of everything for me.

"Neimi, stop being so rash, I can take care of myself, and I have to watch out for you." He said putting his hand on my head and rushing to fight for me.

I was tired of his worry and wanted to show him I can do this, that I am stronger with him at my side, not in front of me fighting a battle I am more than capable of.

"Colm, I can protect myself, and I'm going to protect you too!" I rushed past him, and he froze. I stole the kill with an arrow to the temple, smiling back at him, Colm having a cheap smirk on his face.

I will protect him.

We're partners in battle, life, and love. I wish to always protect him.


End file.
